It has been proposed in the past to provide frost shields for windows and windshields, in which a frame is mounted on a window by means of tape or adhesive, as shown in patents to Hogelund, U.S. Pat. No. 1,777,435, and Walz, U.S. Pat. No. 2,111,343. Extruded plastic moldings for windows have been proposed, as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,455,080, Meadows, and Crane, No. 3,363,390, and a combination of the two, in Bero, No. 3,939,620.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a storm window frame of extruded plastic, which, through at least three sides, is provided with double-faced tape by which the frame can be mounted to an existing window, which is simpler, more economical, and more effective than any of the prior art devices.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawings.